1. Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to a battery multi-series system and a communication method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a primary battery is not rechargeable, but a secondary battery can be charged and discharged. Thus, the secondary battery is extensively used in various fields such as a cellular phone, a notebook computer, a camcorder, and a hybrid car. Especially, since a lithium secondary battery has an output voltage of about 4.2 V, which is three times higher than a nickel-cadmium battery or a nickel-hydrogen battery, used for electronic equipment power) and has a high energy concentration per unit weight, usage of the lithium secondary battery has increased.
This lithium secondary battery includes a plurality of battery cells and is applied to diverse applications that require a high output, and also employs a Battery Management System (BMS) for managing controls of cell voltage sensing and battery cell balancing of the plurality of battery cells. Research has been conducted on the BMS in order to more efficiently control the plurality of battery cells.